


The Best Gift Ever

by the_wincest_business



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy birthday jensen ackles, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 14:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_wincest_business/pseuds/the_wincest_business
Summary: It's Jensen's birthday and Jared gives him the best gift ever.





	The Best Gift Ever

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this pretty quick and did a quick proofread of it. So if there are any mistakes it's all my fault. 
> 
> Hope you guys like this. 
> 
> Happy Birthday Jensen Ackles.

Jensen woke up when he felt something heavy settle on top of him. Cracking an eye open he sees his husband with a gigantic smile that shows off his dimples looking down at him. Jensen grins, loving the sight of a smiling Jared. It means that everything is right in the world and that today was going to be a good day.

The day was already off to a good start when Jared leaned down and gave Jensen a kiss that made his toes curl. 

"Mmm," Jensen hummed, "Morning, sweetheart. What did I do to deserve a wakeup call like this?"

Jared laughs. It's the most beautiful thing that Jensen has ever heard and he's thankful that he gets to wake up to this. 

"Don't tell me you forgot." Jared chuckles, "It's your birthday dummy." 

"I didn't forget. I was just testing you to see if you remembered." 

"Sure you were, Jen." Jared leans down to give Jensen another kiss and then whispers in his ear, "I have breakfast ready. It's all your favorites." 

Jensen is little disappointed when Jared gets up and makes his way out of the room. But he does enjoy the view of Jared's perky butt swaying out the door. 

He lets out a sigh. He actually did forget that today was his birthday. He couldn't really believe that he was already 40. It felt just like yesterday he was celebrating his 30th birthday. But like the old saying goes, time flies when you're having fun. And these last ten years has been the best years of his life. He got to marry the love of his life and go on all these amazing adventures with him. Instead of dreading the next ten years, he is actually looking forward to finding new adventures to have with Jared. 

Jensen is brought out of his thoughts when he hears his husband yell that his food is getting cold. He makes his way to the kitchen and settles down to have a breakfast with his husband. 

After they finish eating and the kitchen is cleaned up, because Jared can never not leave a mess when he cooks, they head out to work. 

They're shooting a bunch of Dean's scenes that day so Jared is able to get off early and head home. By the time Jensen gets home it's late. They had some technical difficulties that caused shooting to be delayed. Jensen is tired and hungry and hopes that there is some leftovers in the fridge that he can quickly reheat. 

But he is surprised when he gets home and sees the rarely used dining room table setup with a candlelit dinner. Jared comes up behind him and wraps his arms around his waist and rest his chin on Jensen's shoulder. 

"Happy Birthday, babe. I made your favorite." Jared whispered. 

"God, Jared, I love you so much. You didn't have to do all this." Jensen said. 

"I know I didn't. I wanted to. Now let's eat. I'm starving." 

After a wonderful dinner of steaks, potatoes, and vegetables, Jensen was feeling the effects of a long day at work and a full belly. He tried to hide his yawn so he wouldn't cut the evening short, but Jared saw it anyway and chuckled. 

"Why don't you head on up. I'll just clean up." 

"Nah, let me help clean up sweetheart." 

"No I want you to go upstairs. I left your birthday gift on the bed." 

Even though he was 40 now, Jensen felt like a little boy when he raced up the stairs to see what Jared had given him. There on the middle of the bed was a box with a green bow on it. Opening it, he felt his heart stutter and a smile breakout on his face. 

Turning around to go and ask Jared if this is what he thinks it is, he's stopped short by a nervous, but smiling, Jared in the doorway. 

"Is this what I think it is?" Jensen asked. 

"Yep. We're having a baby. Happy Birthday, babe." Jared answered. 

Jensen didn't waste a moment to go over there and grab Jared and drag him to the bed. 

Jensen was on top of Jared looking down at him with a look that he hoped conveyed all the love he felt for this man. 

"This is the best gift ever. I love you so much, Jay. Thank you for giving me this." 

Jared didn't reply with words. He wrapped his hands around Jensen's neck and brought their lips together. They spent the rest of the night wrapped up in each other. 

And if Jared was walking a little funny the next day, all Jensen had to do was tell them about the gift he got and it pretty much explained everything. 

He definitely couldn't wait to go on this adventure with Jared.


End file.
